


Home from Basic Training

by theinsandoutsofcastiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Impala Sex, NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 20:43:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5680075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theinsandoutsofcastiel/pseuds/theinsandoutsofcastiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Omigoodness I love your blog! You’re amazing! My boyfriend is currently in basic and I miss him tons… I was wondering if you wouldn’t mind doing a reader x military Dean with lots of fluff? I would so much appreciate it 
            </p></blockquote>





	Home from Basic Training

Warnings: Smut, unprotected sex, sex on the hood of the Impala

Fic:

“Dean!” you exclaim, trying to catch his attention in the crowded airport. You hold your hand high up in the air and wave in Dean’s direction. Dean smiles from ear to ear as he sees you, rushing towards you. You meet him halfway and wrap your arms around him as he drops his bag.

“God, I’ve missed you Y/N,” Dean says before pressing his lips to yours. His arms wrap around you and hold you tightly. It felt good to be so close to him again, he had been gone for weeks and you had started missing him the second he left for basic training.

“I’ve missed you too Dean,” you say breathlessly as you break the kiss. Dean pulls you back in for another kiss, his lips soft and gentle against yours. “I love you,” you mumble. Dean smiles against your lips.

“I love you too,” Dean whispers back, “Let’s go home.” You agree and lead him out to where you’ve parked the car.

“Here you go,” you say as you pull the keys from your pocket and place them in Dean’s hand, “Wanna drive.”

“You brought Baby?” he asks, excitement clear in his voice.

“Yep,” you answer, “Just for you.” A smile spreads across his face as he sees his car. He opens the back door and tosses his bag inside before opening the passenger side door for you. “Such a gentleman,” you giggle, kissing his cheek before sliding into the passenger seat. Dean closes the door and walks around the car to the driver’s seat. His hands slide across the wheel before he turns the key, brining the engine roaring to life.

“This is something else I’ve missed,” Dean says, grinning like a child with a new toy as he pulls out of the parking space.

“I like the haircut,” you say, running your fingers through his extremely short hair.

“Yeah?” Dean asks, “Took me some getting used to, but if you like it then so do I.” You smile as you watched him drive. It was amazing how you failed to appreciate the little things before Dean had left; like just how happy he was when he was driving Baby.

“Are you hungry?” you ask, “We could stop at the diner.”

“It would be nice to have real food for a change,” Dean says, “Maybe a burger and some pie?”

“Absolutely!” you respond.

Dean pulls the car into the parking lot of the diner that you and he frequented. He turns the key in the ignition and the car becomes silent. The two of you make your way to your favorite booth and wait for your waitress to take your order. Some of the regulars greet Dean and congratulate him on completing basic training. When the waitress takes your order, Dean requests a burger and a slice of pecan pie before you order your food.

His hand reaches across the table and you take it, squeezing his fingers. “I’m so glad you’re home,” you whisper.

“Me too,” Dean says. He tells you about his experience and the people he met. “The worst part was being away from you for so long, but being yelled at every day was a close second,” he jokes. You can’t help but notice the deep tan lines around his wrists and across his forehead as well as the bags beneath his eyes.

When the food arrives, Dean dives in and devours it like a starved man. “This is delicious,” Dean says, “Much better than the cafeteria food they fed us.” You laugh, enjoying your food more just because of how much Dean is enjoying his.

“So, home?” you ask once you’ve both finished your meals and paid the check. Dean agrees and you both head back to the car, the sun close to setting. On the way home, Dean pulls off onto a dirt road. “I thought you said we were going home,” you say.

“There’s somewhere I want to stop first,” Dean says as he pulls into the clearing where he had taken you on your first date. He shuts off the car and gets out, moving around to the passenger side to open the door for you. Dean holds out his hand and helps you out of the car.

“It’s been a while since we’ve been here,” you state. Dean just smiles at you as he guides you to the hood of the car. You push yourself up onto the hood and Dean sits by your side. “I’ve forgotten how beautiful it is here,” you say as you wrap your arms around your knees.

“Yeah, so have I,” Dean whispers. You turn to look at him and find him staring directly at you.

“Stop it,” you say, a blush rising to your cheeks. Dean wraps an arm around your shoulders and pulls you close to him.

“I love that I can still make you blush,” Dean says before kissing the top of your head. You turn to kiss him, your hand caressing his cheek. He kisses you deeply as the sun begins to set in the background. “I love you,” Dean whispers against your lips. He slides off the hood of the car and moves to stand in front of you, pulling your legs to either side of your body. You move to the edge of the hood, wrapping your arms around Dean.

“I’ve missed you,” you mumble, “I love you Dean.” Your hands press beneath Dean’s shirt and you feel the warm skin. His muscles ripple as he pulls his shirt over his head, his dog tags clinking as they fall back against his chest.

Dean pulls your shirt over your head and lets it fall to the ground before he removes your bra. He pushes you back against the warm hood of the car before running his hand down your chest and abdomen. “I’ve missed the sight of you,” Dean whispers. You can’t help but admire the way the setting sun makes his skin glow. Dean lowers himself over you and leaves kisses down your neck and chest until he reaches your breasts. He sucks your nipple into his mouth and swirls his tongue around the hardened bud.

His hand comes up to knead your other breast, rolling the nipple between his thumb and index finger. “Dean,” you moan as you arch your back and press your chest into his touch.

“Did you think about me while I was gone?” Dean asks, a smirk crosses his lips, “Touch yourself to the thought of me?”

“Yes,” you moan, wrapping a leg around his waist and rocking your hips against him, “All the time.” Dean groans as you grind yourself against his growing arousal.

“I need you,” Dean whispers as he leaves kisses down your abdomen, “Been waiting so long to do this.” Dean helps to remove your shoes before unbuttoning your pants, pulling both them and your panties from your body.

“I need you too,” you whisper as you watch Dean remove the rest of his clothing. Dean positions himself between your legs as his hands roam your body, re-familiarizing himself with each curve of your body. You do the same to Dean as he lowers himself above you again. His body is flush against yours as his lips meet your own. Dean’s tongue presses into your mouth and maps out the space.

“Please Dean,” you whisper as you rock your hips up against his. You drag your fingernails along his scalp and down his back. Dean shushes you as he lines his dripping cock up with your entrance.

“Don’t worry Baby,” Dean whispers, “Gonna take real good care of you.” Dean presses into you inch by glorious inch, satisfying your need for him. “God I’ve missed this,” Dean groans as he sheaths himself inside you and allows you to adjust to his size.

“Me too,” you moan as you relish in the feeling of him filling you. You lift your hips, encouraging him to move. Dean takes the hint and begins moving slowly, sliding in and out over and over again. “Dean,” you moan, as he hits all the right spots inside you. His muscles ripple beneath your hands as he rolls his hips.

“So good,” Dean whispers, his lips brushing the shell of your ear, “Missed the way you feel.” His hands twist into your hair as his forearms rest on either side of your head.

“Oh, Dean!” you cry as his cock presses hard against your g-spot. Dean smirks against your skin as he adopts a faster rhythm.

Dean grunts as your walls grow tighter around his throbbing cock. His lips find your neck and he sucks the skin, leaving light marks. You wrap both legs tight around his waist, pulling him in closer. “That’s it,” Dean groans, his thrusts becoming more erratic. You moan as the pressure in your stomach threatens to spill over. “I’ve missed the way you feel around me,” Dean groans.

“I love the way you feel inside me,” you moan. Your back arches off the hood of the Impala, pressing your body close to Deans. You moan Dean’s name as your walls begin to flutter around him.

“So good,” Dean repeats, his cock pulsing. “Y/N,” Dean groans as he reaches his orgasm, spilling himself deep inside you. You cry out his name as his orgasm sparks your own, your walls clamping down around him. His orgasm prolongs your own, each of you moaning the other’s name. “I love you,” Dean whispers as he comes down from his high. His forehead rests against yours for a moment before he kisses you and pulls himself from you.

“I love you too,” you whisper back. Dean presses a hand to your chest and keeps you back against the hood of the Impala.

“I missed seeing you like this,” Dean says.

“I missed seeing you like that,” you say with a smirk.

Dean smiles before leaning down, and pressing his lips to yours again. “Thank you,” Dean mumbles.

“What for?” you ask, your lips moving sloppily against his.

“For being the one thing to help me get through basic training,” Dean mumbles between kisses, “It was the thought of you that kept me going.”


End file.
